


Affinity

by theultimatezb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatezb/pseuds/theultimatezb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x05

Skye was surprised to see someone else in the kitchen/dining area this late at night, or rather, early in the morning. Usually she was the only one wandering around the base's common areas while everyone was asleep.

After the impromptu meeting she had with Coulson about his sketches and carvings on the wall, the Director ordered her to get some rest, maybe catch up with the rest of the team. But Skye's mind was too preoccupied with the news of her father and the progress she and Coulson made that she was suffering from yet another sleepless night.

Skye could only make out a shadow of a petit woman and hear the sound of the boiling kettle echoing softly around the large space. She started towards kitchen, the soft glow of the ceiling light above the counter tops guiding her path to approach the woman.

Skye could feel her heart beat racing slightly as she realized who the woman was. The new shorter haircut gave her away. It was Jemma. Oblivious to Skye's presence, Jemma continued to make herself a cup of tea. Skye took this as an opportunity to breathe and calm her heart rate. Glancing at her watch and glad to see her BPM was back to normal, Skye decided to make her presence known.

"Hey."

Jemma jumped slightly at the familiar voice, turning abruptly at the sudden intrusion. "Oh, hi, Skye."

When Skye simply nodded and smiled in return, Jemma broke the silence. "Would you like some tea?"

Normally Skye would prefer a bottle of beer or a glass of whisky, but tea would do this time. "Sure, thanks."

Jemma nodded and turned back to fix up another cup of tea for the other brunette.

Skype walked to the stool by the counter and took a seat. This moment felt surreal. After months of radio silence and thinking that Jemma abandoned the team for God knows what reason, Skye was deeply grateful that Jemma was back in one piece.

"I know I should've come to see you earlier, but by the time I was released from… my debrief with Coulson, it was getting late and I didn't want to wake you."

Jemma turned and headed for the stool next to Skye, a mug in both hands. She placed one in front of Skye. "It's fine, really."

Skype took a tentative sip of her tea. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. My brain just won't shut down."

"I know what you mean. Mine too."

Jemma wrapped her hands around her mug, feeling the heat radiate into her palms. She tilted her head in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about it."

Jemma's brows furrowed, but decided to let it go. Skye would open up when she's ready. Besides, Jemma wasn't there for Skye during these past few months. Her return doesn't mean everything between them goes back to how it used to be. Just because she wanted Skye to talk to her, doesn't mean Skye would.

Skye spoke again. "I'm really glad you're back, Jem. Things weren't the same without you."

Jemma smiled at that. She missed her team greatly and it felt great to be home. "Thank you, Skye. I'm happy to be back."

The two just sat in their stools and drank their tea in silence, but it was getting to Jemma. She knew she had to say something, anything. At least try to explain her sudden disappearance. Jemma placed her mug on the countertop and swiveled the stool to face the other woman.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I know you must hate me for leaving without any explanation. But when Director Coulson came to me with this mission, I couldn't say no. He needed someone to infiltrate HYDRA, to gain access to the organization's projects and I was the only one suitable for the job, despite how bad I am at lying."

"I know and I don't hate you, Jemma. I totally understand." Skye nodded.

"And it seemed like a good idea at the time, to do something that'll benefit S.H.I.E.L.D. and maybe find a way to help Fitz…"

At the sight of a teary eyed Jemma, Skye immediately put her mug on the table and reached for Jemma's hand. "Hey, I get it. You don't have to explain to me."

Jemma squeezed the hand that was currently in her palm. "But I have to, Skye. I want you to know that I didn't abandon the team, abandon you. It was a difficult time for me and I didn't want the team to know. I didn't want Fitz to know. It would be hard to leave."

Skye squeezed back reassuringly, a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'll probably tie you down to a chair."

Jemma laughed at that and tears slid out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them off with back of her hand. "You being you, I think that's entirely possible."

Suddenly, the humour that was hanging in the air morphed into seriousness with a touch of softness in Skye's eyes. "I just… I missed you."

Jemma squeezed the hand that never left hers again. "I miss you, too."

Both Skye and Jemma knew they had a lot to talk about. Like how Skye became such a great agent, the time she shot Donnie Gill and Jemma's time at HYDRA. But at that moment, they just wanted to spend some time together like how they used to on the Bus before their worlds were turned upside down. For now, they'll joke and catch up.

"C'mon, drink your tea before it gets cold. I'm sure there's a copy of the latest season of Doctor Who lying here somewhere…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x06

_"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."_

Those were the words that came up in her mind the very second she rounded the corner of the abandoned building and seeing Ward heading towards her. Both stayed rooted to the ground, unsure which one of them would give in and make a move.

After Ward's escape, the team managed to track him down to an old building about 20 miles away from the abandoned prison truck. He had used one of the men's radio to make himself known using SHIELD's communication line. He demanded to meet with Skye in exchange of surrendering this time without causing any trouble. Skye agreed much to the team's reluctance, because she knew this was the only way to make sure Ward would give himself up.

The plan was to let Skye go in alone as the rest of the team stay close for the order to take him in. Skye had her comm on, so everyone could listen to every word Ward says. But Ward knew and he wasn't stupid. He created a makeshift signal jammer with the equipment he found in the truck on the men and switched it on once 'pleasantries' were exchanged.

Once the team realized that the communications were cut off, Coulson immediately sent the team in to check on the situation and possibly rescue Skye. Jemma tightened her grip on the sides of her seat, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Skye might be in danger and she couldn't just sit still and do nothing about it.

When Jemma stood and walked towards the exit of the quinjet, Coulson stopped her and she was told to sit tight with him in the aircraft.

"Agent Simmons, where do you think you're going?"

Jemma turned around at the sound of the director's voice. "Skye's in trouble, sir."

"I know, but let May and the rest of the team do their job."

"No, I'm going."

Coulson squared his shoulders and put his hands on both sides of his hips. He spoke with an authoritative tone that he had mastered during his time as director of SHIELD. "Stand down, Agent Simmons. That's an order."

The old Jemma would probably apologize for her rash behaviour and obey orders given by the director, but this Jemma, all she cared about was Skye's life and she would've hated herself if anything happened to her.

So Jemma breathed in and exhaled loudly, clenched her jaw and looked Coulson straight in the eye. "With all due respect sir, I'm going to help the team to save Skye and take Ward down, and the only way you're going to stop me is with a bullet in my head."

She then turned her back towards Coulson and headed for the exit again, hoping this time he wouldn't stop her.

"Wait."

_Damn it._ Jemma closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment, not sure what Coulson would say or do to her now.

"Here, take this. You'll need it."

Jemma turned back around to see Coulson handing her a gun. She offered a thankful smile before taking it.

"Thank you, sir."

"Be careful, Simmons."

Coulson may be the new director of SHIELD, but times like these he just could not stop worrying and caring for his team. He valued and respected every one of them and he was proud to see a strong and resilient Jemma Simmons standing before him. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good or bad thing.

"I will, sir."

So this is how Jemma ended up face to face with the man she felt so much hatred for, and the promise she made were the words that made her arm move of its own accord, slowly bringing it up and pointing the gun at Ward.

Her hand was starting to tremble as her eyes concentrated on the man's face. The anger and betrayal she was feeling ever since Ward threw her and Fitz out of the plane and into the sea increased tenfold at the sight of the man she used to work alongside with. She could hear the raging beating of her heart and feel the heat of her cheeks.

Jemma Simmons is a woman of her word. She made a promise. A promise to her team. To herself. To Ward.

And to Skye.

So her trembling hand pulled the trigger.

Only to miss his heart and hit his shoulder.

Ward hardly flinched at the bullet that made contact with his left shoulder. He took a step toward Jemma, removing his right hand from his back, fingers firmly wrapped around a gun.

When he took his next step, Jemma heard another shot fired – a softer bang than the first time – she thought it had come from her.

But she was wrong.

The next second, Skye was standing over Ward's body, radioing in to inform the rest of the team that she had shot Ward using an ICER and he was unconscious.

* * *

The journey back to the base and the whole time during the team debrief, Jemma had barely spoken a word to Skye while avoiding eye contact with her. Her mind was in a mess and her feelings an even bigger one.

She felt disappointed in herself because she should've killed Ward instead of injuring him, but at the same time she was trying to comprehend the importance of earlier events. She held a real gun and for the first time in her life, she shot someone with it.

She was in her room thinking when she heard a knock and Skye's voice asking for permission to come in. Jemma said yes and sat up on the bed waiting for her to enter.

"Hey." Skye slowly inched closer towards Jemma.

"Hey, Skye."

"We need to talk about earlier."

Jemma nodded, but her heart was starting to beat faster as Skye sat next to her.

"Thank you, Jemma."

"What for?"

"Although I think you shouldn't have shot Ward, because you've never shot a real gun at someone before, it proves to me that I can always trust you."

Jemma looked incredulous. "You can always trust me, Skye. I'll never betray you."

"I know, I just didn't think you were serious when you told Ward you'd kill him the next time you see him."

"Well, I didn't kill him though. I missed." Jemma slumped in her position.

Skye put a hand on Jemma's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how it feels to kill someone for the first time. Your life changes after, nothing will be the same. You might be different now, after the undercover mission and all that, but I know the old Jemma that I used to watch hours of Doctor Who with is still in there. She wouldn't want blood on her hands. I don't want you to have to go through that."

Jemma couldn't help but feel her heart break a little at Skye's pained expression.

Jemma knew she was different. Different than the biochemist back when Coulson first brought the team together. She had been undercover at Hydra. She had been thrown off a plane to drown to death. Heck, she even threw herself off a plane once, too. She had been through a lot. The team had been through a lot. She was no longer the chirpy Jemma, but she really missed being the old her.

"Thanks for the concern, Skye. It means a lot." Jemma smiled warmly and took the hand that was on her shoulder into her own.

When hand-holding wasn't enough for Skye, she pulled Jemma into her and hugged her tight.

"I missed this. I missed you."

Jemma sighed and held Skye even closer. "I missed you too."


End file.
